Mistakes
by Jamie73
Summary: Brittany goes to a party to try to forget about Alvin. The party is wild, and things go very, very bad. After a traumatic experience, Brittany's whole life seems to fall apart. Alvin helps to pick up the pieces. ***ON HOLD***


**I know it has almost been a year since I last wrote something on this site, but I was hit with this idea.**

**And thanks for all the favorites, guys. I appreciate that even if I haven't been around for awhile my stories have not been completely forgotten. **

**WARNING: Contains non-graphic NON-CON. It's dark!**

**You've been warned. This may be bordering on rated M. If you believe this is the case, please let me know.**

* * *

"Jeanette, why don't you let your hair down for the party tonight?"

"Oh, Brittany, I've told you several times that I don't want to go."

The two sisters were sitting at the kitchen table, Jeanette rifling through mountains of college-level textbooks, hand flying across lined paper in a messy scrawl, while Brittany glared at her sister across the table, applying cerise pink nail-polish to her fingernails.

"You keep saying that you don't want to go, but you really need to get out more, Jeanette." Brittany said, a bit self-righteous.

Jeanette looked up from her work for a moment. She made brief eye contact with her sister, and then looked back down, flushing a little. "I do not."

"Yes, you do." Brittany carefully screwed the cap back onto the nail-polish with delicate fingers. "All you do is homework; and when you're not doing homework you are hanging out with Simon."

Jeanette flushed even more. She set down her pen and turned away from her studies, eyeing Brittany carefully. "You know that is just how I am. School is very important to me, even if it may not be for you. And I like Simon… I know you and-" She paused, biting her lip. She continued, "You and Alvin-"

"Don't say his name!" Brittany hushed, looking annoyed. "Don't!"

"Well, I know the only reason you want to go to this party is to try and get over… erm… _him._"

"Maybe." Brittany replied, looking put-out at being so easily read. "Fine. It's true. But I don't want to go to this party by myself. Please come with me?"

"Why don't you ask Eleanor?" Jeanette tried.

"She hates these types of parties."

"So do I!"

"Yes, but you are much easier to convince than she is."

"No thank you, Brittany."

"Please? I don't want to go alone."

Jeanette sighed, shaking her head. Brittany looked at her with puppy eyes.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Sure enough, Brittany convinced Jeanette to come with her, but only if Simon could come.

Brittany complied, though grudgingly. Although, Simon was the only one so far with his driver's license out of all of them. This way they would not have to ask Miss Miller to drive.

When the familiar blue car showed up in front of their house, the girls quickly ran up and got in.

"I call shotgun!" Brittany told Jeanette, and reached for the handle of the front passenger seat door. It was locked. The window rolled down.

"Hey, Brittany," said an extremely familiar voice. It had her heart fluttering in her chest, suddenly. She wanted to reach through the window and wrap her arms around the owner of that voice and tell him _just _how much she wanted to make up and forgive him and forget about that stupid fight they had. What was the fight even about this time? She forgot.

Instead of tearful apologies and hugs, she set her face into a scowl. "Alvin Seville. What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too." He replied, face a mask of indifference.

"Alvin, why don't you show some manners and let one of the girls sit in the front?" Simon said from the driver's seat. Brittany could just see him rolling his eyes.

Alvin wordlessly got out of the car, barely sparing her a glance, and sat in the back with Jeanette. Brittany angrily planted herself next to Simon.

"You look beautiful tonight, girls." Simon told them kindly, putting in the car into drive and stepping lightly on the gas pedal.

They better look beautiful, Brittany thought, because it had taken hours to curl Jeanette's hair and to force makeup on her. Jeanette was naturally beautiful; she never wore makeup, she always had her hair in a messy bun, and she never went out of her way to wear nice things. Brittany on the other hand always felt that she needed to look better. Especially tonight, she wanted all eyes to be on her, so she tried harder than usual to look good. She wondered if Alvin noticed…

She shook her head and offered Simon a short "thanks". She could just imagine Jeanette blushing in the backseat from his compliment.

They settled into what should have been a comfortable silence. It was just that for Simon and Jeanette, but the tension was so thick between Brittany and Alvin you could cut it with a knife.

* * *

When they arrived at the party, there were so many people… toilet paper strewn over the house and the trees, couples making out on the front lawn, guys spraying shaving cream at each other…

"Jeanette, you never said this was an open house party." Simon frowned, looking uncomfortable.

"I didn't know it was." Jeanette sighed, looking at her sister. "Brittany left that part out."

"So what if it is?" Brittany snapped at Simon. "I've been to a couple of these before and its fun. Have fun for once."

"This is a bad idea." Simon said to Jeanette. Brittany groaned.

"Let's just go." She said, getting out of the car.

"But…" Jeanette began.

"We're in high school, you guys. We got to have fun while we can." Alvin said, shrugging and also getting out of the car.

Simon looked irritated. Of course he would have to follow his brother and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

"Fine. Let's go." Simon sighed and looked at Jeanette. "Up for it?"

"I guess." Jeanette smiled nervously.

* * *

Annoyed at her sister and also at the boys, Brittany tried to part from them during the party. It was not too hard, because it seemed like there were one hundred kids in the house at once. It was easy to get lost in the crowd.

She had wanted to go to this party to have a good time and forget about Alvin, but the stupid boy _had _to come!

"Want a drink?!" Someone shouted in her ear. She turned and saw a guy with two beers in his hand and the other went to grip her shoulder.

"No thanks." She replied, wrinkling up her nose in disgust. "I don't drink."

"Sure you do!"

"No, I don't." She snapped, shoving him away.

The kid glared at her and chugged one of the beers himself. "Suit yourself."

Brittany rolled her eyes and moved towards the dining room of the house. It was considerably less crowded.

"Brittany Miller, my, my, my, you are looking stunning."

Brittany turned and raised her eyebrows to see a very good looking guy smiling at her. She almost didn't recognize him without his uniform on. He was on the school's football team and he had winked at her during one of the games she was cheering at last week. What was his name? Brandon? Bradley?

"Oh! Hello." She smiled at him, putting her hand on the wall next to her. "Um… how are you?"

He laughed, lifting a hand up to her face and putting a piece of hair behind her ear. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Forward, aren't you?" She joked, awkwardly taking a step away from his hand.

The boy's grin fell a bit, and he moved closer towards her. "Sometimes I come off that way. I just like you. Whenever I see you in school I feel this urge to kiss you."

"Listen, Bradley." She said slowly. When he didn't correct her, she went on. "I don't really know you..."

"I know you don't." He looked a bit bothered. "Maybe we can get to know each other now?"

"That's okay." She replied hastily, looking down at her feet. She suddenly wanted to go home. She was having a miserable time. Maybe she should go look for Jeanette.

"Come on. It's a party. And you look so pretty." He abruptly pressed her up against the wall, and she let out a yelp of surprise before he smacked their lips together.

It was harsh and unfamiliar, very unlike the kind of kisses she liked. He tasted of beer and breath mints, and before she could so much as push him away, he was being dragged off of her.

"Get off of her." Alvin said coolly, gripping the larger guy by the front of his shirt. "Go make out with somebody else's girlfriend."

"Alvin, I'm not your girlfriend." Brittany glared at him. "I can do whatever I want with whoever I want." She wasn't sure why she was mad at Alvin. He'd been trying to protect her, hadn't he? But at the same time, she didn't want to be controlled by him. She can make her own decisions.

"You don't like him, Brittany." Alvin shook his head, disbelievingly. "You're just trying to make me jealous."

Brittany scoffed. "Excuse me? Not everything is about _you_, Alvin. Get a life."

"Why else would you be dressing like a slut and kissing random guys?" He replied angrily at her, but then looked surprised at what he had said.

"I hate you." Brittany ground out through clenched teeth. "You deserve to see me with someone else. You deserve to watch me kissing guys in my _slutty clothing_." Even her fingertips were tingling with anger. "Watch this."

She grabbed Bradley by the back of the neck and brought him down to meet her lips. She moaned for dramatic effect and to her surprise he began putting his hands up her shirt.

When she finally broke the kiss, Alvin was gone.

* * *

"Let's take this upstairs." Bradley whispered in her ear. She nodded dumbly, not really thinking about it. All she could think about was how heartbroken Alvin must feel. She felt guilt claw at her insides, and shame tingled all over her skin. The loud booming of the music thudded in her ears and people were laughing, yelling, singing all around her as they made their way upstairs.

They found an empty bedroom and Brittany sunk onto the bed, her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Bradley. I don't want to mess with your feelings. I like Alvin, okay? I'm sorry I kissed you."

"I figured that." He said nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it."

"Ugh." Brittany moaned. "My head hurts."

"Let me go to the bathroom and see if they have and pain killers."

Brittany lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. What was wrong with her? She really was a slut. A tear fell out of the corner of her eye and slid down her face and into her hair. She rubbed it away.

"Here you go." Bradley helped her sit up and handed her a cup of water. "I couldn't find any pain killers, sorry."

"It's fine." She shrugged and chugged down the water. She coughed. "This tastes funny. Is this water?"

"I got it from the faucet." He shrugged. "Should be fine." She drank the rest.

"Mmmm…" She closed her eyes for a few minutes. Her headache felt worse than before, and she suddenly wanted to take a nap. "I feel terrible..."

There was no reply, and Brittany peeked her eyes open to see if Bradley was still there. The light from the corner of the room was too bright and everything seemed to be spinning…

"Bra… Bradley… I don' feel… feel… good."

"That's okay, Britt. Relax and I'll take care of you."

Nothing really made sense. All she could feel was tired, and the throbbing of her head was in rhythm with her quickening heartbeat. She felt the cold trickle of dread go through her when she felt someone lifting up her shirt.

"No…" She moaned. She tried to smack the hand away, but her body wasn't cooperating. Her arms were slipped through the sleeves and the shirt was pulled off. Rough fingers went under her back and unclipped her bra.

"No! What..?" What was going on? She panicked and tried to sit up but everything was spinning too much and she was forced back down. Hands were touching places she didn't want to be touched.

"Don't worry." Bradley cooed in her ear. She heard the sound of zipping and she felt the cold air hit her body and knew she was completely naked.

"No!" She knew what was coming next, and her mind had one very clear moment when she _knew _she had to get away. She brought up her hand and slapped Bradley across the face. He recoiled, but quickly recovered and slammed his fist into her jaw. Her head snapped back and she screamed. She screamed for help. She screamed for Jeanette… for Alvin… for Simon… who were just downstairs but felt eternities away.

And then unbelievable pain enveloped her whole body until she was a shaking mess and she just wanted to die… she wanted to die… please just let her die!

Eventually, it stopped, and he at least had the decency to dress her. But only after he left the room and the door shut after him did she let the tears escape. And when she started she couldn't stop.

* * *

After what felt like hours she finally got up from the bed. But as soon as she felt her feet touch the ground the world seemed to tilt, and her stomach churned uneasily. She ran out of the room on very unsteady legs and somehow made it to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet until she was dry heaving.

"Brittany, have you been drinking?" She looked up and wiped her mouth to see Alvin at the door of the bathroom. He had a concerned expression on his face. "Britt, you look terrible."

A shiver ran through her and the tears came up again. "Get Jeanette, please. I want to go home. I want to go home…"

"Simon! Simon, Jeanette, she's up here!" He left, and after a couple moments, she felt Jeanette's hand on her back.

"You're face is swelling up, Brittany! Who did that to you?"

And she remembered. Rough hands and chilled breath. Heartbeats and pain and confusion…

"I think I might pass out." She said faintly, and hands caught her before everything turned black.

* * *

"She needs to go to the hospital, right now." She heard Simon's voice. "She's not drunk, Jeanette. This is from something else."

"Did someone drug her?" She hears Alvin's voice wobbling from right above her. She could smell him, it was familiar and soothing and she knew the arms carrying her must be his.

"I can't believe it… I can't… who would drug her?" Jeanette was sobbing.

"I'm calling the police."

"W-will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine."

She felt Alvin's arms tighten around her before she lost consciousness again.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Seeing as this is much darker than what I usually write, it would be nice to get some feedback!**

**Thanks for reading and review please!**

**~Jamie**


End file.
